Flirting With Danger
by MIDNIGHT.ESCAPADES
Summary: After GG blogs about Blair's sex life - ep.13 - she leaves for France and becomes a ruthless secret agent. But when she returns to the city for her new assignment, she realises her job is going to be much more challenging than she anticipated. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 1**

Blair Waldorf glanced in the mirror one last time before she left her new apartment in New York's Upper East Side. It had been so long since she'd had one of her shopping sprees, and she wanted to look her best.

Blair had left for France to complete her education after Gossip Girl had blogged to the entire world about her sex life. It still haunted her, today. After finishing school in France, she had gained entry into Yale and had gone on to be recruited by Henderson Incorporated.

To everyone, Henderson Inc was a company that specialized in managing money for the filthy rich, but really, it was a discreet branch of the CIA. They handled the toughest operations which were often the dirtiest, most immoral ones. Henderson Inc specialized in assassinations and infiltration, so it was natural that Blair had accepted their offer immediately.

She had been in this job for 2 years now, and was considered one of the most ruthless agents in the business at only 23 years of age. Now, they were transferring her to New York, her home. She truly belonged here.

She slipped into the waiting limo and sighed contentedly, smoothing out the non-existent creases in her black pencil skirt.

--

"Blair is that…you?" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. _Great, so much for keeping a low profile,_ Blair refrained from rolling her eyes and instead turned around with a smile on her face.

"Serena," she nodded curtly, before turning back around to sift through the latest Vera Wang collection.

"Oh my gosh, B! I missed you so much," Serena smothered her in a bone-crushing hug.

Serena, of course, looked as beautiful as ever. Her golden hair cascaded down past her shoulders, and her legs were leaner and more tanned.

Blair pulled away from her best friend, with tears in her eyes, "I missed you too, S."

"Come on, we have loads to catch up on," Serena pulled Blair out of the store and into a taxi.

--

"So you manage people's money…wow, B. What happened to your dreams of being a lawyer?" Serena asked.

"I was really more passionate about money," Blair laughed, sipping her Bellini. They had reached the Palace bar and Blair felt right at home.

"So…how's Nate?" Blair asked quietly.

"Nate moved to Los Angeles a few months ago," Serena answered, wondering why Blair didn't ask about Chuck. Well she did not want to spoil Blair's mood – she knew that it was best not to incur Blair's wrath.

--

"Whoa, Blair! You sure you don't want me to get you cab?" Serena giggled as her friend almost tripped on her 4-inch Christian Louboutin pumps. Blair Waldorf never tripped in heels. If Serena didn't know better, she'd have thought that Blair had been born in heels.

"No, Serena. I'm fine," Blair sang with a goofy grin on her face.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Serena hugged Blair. "I'm so glad you're back, B."

A very drunk Blair stumbled out of the Palace hotel. She had not gotten drunk since she started her job. Being intoxicated reduced one's alertness and when one happened to be a secret agent, alertness was vital.

But Blair had been given three days to settle in to New York before she received her new assignment, and she considered this as "settling in."

According to her director, her next assignment was unlike any other.

"I'm sure I can handle it, Gwen," Blair had told her, but now, after only one day in New York, she didn't want to go back to work. Ever.

As Blair left the hotel, she found that the streetlights were blinding her, and her vision was blurry. _Shit, I think I'm really drunk._ Blair slowly trudged back into the grand hotel, intending to book a suite for the night.

"Hello Mister! I need a suite like…now," Blair smiled sweetly at the man at the reception. He frowned disapprovingly; drunk Upper East Siders were not his favourite customers.

"I'm sorry, Miss, we're completely booked for the night."

--

Chuck Bass stepped out of his limousine and into the Palace hotel. Although he had a gigantic penthouse a few blocks away, he felt like being in the comfort of the old Bass suite tonight. _The penthouse is too big for one man, anyway_, he thought, craving a glass of scotch and quickening his pace at the thought of alcohol.

He spotted Phillip, the new concierge trying his best to appease a disheveled brunette who was evidently drunk. Deciding his scotch could wait, he made his way to the reception. _Maybe he could entice this girl up to his suite?_

"What seems to be the problem, Phillip?" Chuck asked, his gaze traveling down the girl's petite body. Her back was to him but somehow he could sense that she was beautiful.

Blair heard an unsettlingly familiar voice behind her. _No, it can't be._

She slowly turned on the spot and saw none other than Chuck Bass, scarf and all.

And then she passed out.

"Waldorf?" Chuck gaped at her, rushing forward to catch her slender frame. Phillip merely watched the drama unfold.

"She'll be staying with me tonight," Chuck informed him, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he carried her to the elevator.

_God, she's still as beautiful as ever._ Her hair was curly and fell to her shoulders. And she had definitely grown taller. Her arms and legs were toned and tanned but one thing was the same. She was wearing a headband. A pink silk headband to be exact. He resisted the urge to kiss her glossed lips.

Gently, he set her on the bed and she responded by snuggling deeper into the covers. Unable to resist, he grazed his lips over hers for just a second. _Man, he had missed her._

"Chuck," Blair sighed, as he pulled away from the brief kiss.

Smirking at the fact that she could tell it was him and wanted more of him, he lay on the couch where Nate usually slept and closed his eyes.

She even made him forget about the scotch he had been craving.

--

Reviews are appreciated (but not necessary!)

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, guys! You're fabulous ) I'll try to update sooner, yeah? Enjoy!

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 2**

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she took in the familiar surroundings. _Wait a minute…why does this suite seem so familiar? _

Blair sat up and saw Chuck sleeping peacefully on the couch. She smiled about the fact that he hadn't tried to sleep in the same bed as her, but realised that she had to get out there. She couldn't afford any distractions – she was only in New York for an assignment. And Chuck Bass was definitely a distraction. Though he was a rather handsome distraction, Blair found herself thinking.

She slipped out of bed quietly and scanned the room for her Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Shit," she muttered as she found them lying on the floor inches from Chuck's sleeping frame.

She inched towards him and bent down to take her shoes but as though on purpose, her phone rang, startling Chuck awake.

"Waldorf!" his sleepy eyes focused on her. "Leaving without a proper thank you? I thought your mother taught you better than that."

She blushed. _God, since when do I blush around Chuck Bass?_

"And what exactly do I have to thank you for?" she put her hands on her hips defiantly, not wanting to show him the effect he had on her.

He smirked, "well, maybe because last night, I was your knight in shining armour."

She frowned. _Had she been that drunk that she'd let him bring her up here? I am never touching alcohol ever again!_

"You don't remember do you?" he asked in an amused tone. "You passed out in the lobby."

Blair gasped at the thought of not having control over her actions, "I did not!"

"Luckily, I was there to catch you," he continued, his intense brown eyes never leaving hers.

"Well...thank you," Blair said quietly, and headed for the door without another word.

Chuck got to his feet, "Blair, wait."

"Yes, Chuck?" Blair turned around, her heart pounding. _Is he going to kiss me? _

"Welcome back to the city," he smiled a genuine smile. _Damn it Bass, what's your problem! You want her so badly, then why can't you even kiss her?_

She bit her lip and forced a smile on her face. _Oh, God, I want him to kiss me. What is wrong with me? Ugh._

"It's good to be back."

--

Blair got into a cab and flipped her phone open. _Oh shit._ She had totally forgotten about Gossip Girl. It was a text message from Serena.

**Hey B, care to explain why GG said you spent the night at Chuck's?! - S**

Blair quickly sent her an apologetic message and accessed Gossip Girl to see what that stalking psycho bitch had written about her. After so many years away from Manhattan, she had not expected Gossip Girl to still be around.

_Spotted: Queen B, back in the city, leaving the lobby of The Palace with C. Rekindling their romance already, are they?_

Blair sighed and leaned back. Her head was screaming at her to get into a bed ASAP. _Maybe coming back to New York wasn't such a good idea._

_--_

"Blair! Are you alright?" Serena shook her awake.

"How did you get here?" Blair groaned stretching her thin arms and getting out of her large bed.

Serena giggled, "your doorman found me very charming and didn't hesitate to give me the spare key."

"Oh right. I forgot you were Serena van der Woodsen," Blair rolled her eyes.

Serena had gone on to Brown after which she had gotten an offer to work in a drama series. Now, she was starring in a blockbuster film.

"So...?" Serena grinned at her friend.

"So what?" Blair tilted her head.

"So...why were you with Chuck last night?"

Blair downed a large glass of water and set it on her bedside table. "I passed out last night. He just took me up to his suite so I spent the night there. Nothing happened, S."

"Did you want something to happen?" Serena asked, noting a hint of bitterness in Blair's voice.

"No. I hate him," Blair said, a little louder than necessary.

--

"Gwen! You don't understand. I want to start now! I can't stand having so much free time!" Blair cried into her phone.

"Oh come on, Blair. It's New York! Go shopping, settle into your new house, get a hot date or something," Gwen suggested.

Blair scowled, "been there. Done that."

"Oh really...even the hot date part?" Gwen teased.

_Damn, she knows me too well_. Blair exhaled loudly. "You know I don't date."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Gwen hung up on her.

--

"Mr Bass, are you listening?" his secretary pouted, obviously trying to seduce him.

"Yes, of course, carry on Madeline," he snapped out his reverie and focused on what the hot redhead before him was saying.

As she was leving his office, he called her back in, "Madeline, could you get me Blair Waldorf's number please?"

Madeline frowned. _Who the fuck was Blair Waldorf?!_ "Of course, Mr Bass."

--

Blairs phone was ringing. Again. Her phone did not recognise the number but she answered it anyway.

"Blair, it's me. Chuck."

_Of course it's Chuck. Who else would have that husky voice that sends tingles down my spine?_

"Chuck. What do you want," Blair asked, reducing her heart rate back to normal using the yoga techniques she had learnt.

"Dinner at the St Regis," he said, without missing a beat. It was not a question. He was ordering her to have dinner with him.

"I'm busy tonight," she said coldly.

"You're lying," he accused. After a few seconds, he added, "you owe me for saving you. Consider it my reward."

"Fine. Tonight at 8," Blair quickly hung up.

--

Reviews are appreciated (not not necessary!) 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 3**

"I'll have the beef tenderloin, and she'll have the roasted rack of lamb," Chuck informed the waiter.

"Actually, I want the smoked bass," Blair corrected, glaring at him.

"But you love the lamb here," Chuck looked confused.

"A lot has changed since then."

"So...the beef tenderloin for Mr Bass and the smoked bass for the lady," the waiter repeated, his eyes flicking back and forth.

Blair smiled, "yes, thank you." Her gaze returned to Chuck and hardened. "Why did you ask me to dinner, Bass?"

They looked at each other for a few moments - Blair found herself trying her hardest not to squrim under his gaze. He was wearing a black suit that was no doubt tailored especially for him. And of course, he was wearing a bow tie but not as vibrant as the ones he used to wear. Tonight, he wore a pale green bow-tie.

Somehow, it matched her dress perfectly.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered. "So what have you been doing since you left?" Blair observed that he didn't answer her previous question.

"Finished up high school in France. Went to Yale. Now I make money by managing other people's wealth," Blair reeled off, "and you?"

"Took over my father's business. He passed away three months ago," he replied.

Blair pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, Chuck," she said in a neutral tone.

"Well if you really were...you'd have come back for his funeral," Chuck said bitterly. "Don't tell me you didn't know. It was all over the newspapers."

Blair looked away, her eys filling with tears she did not want him to see. He was right. She had known about Bart's death. But she was on assignment and couldn't make it back to New York in time for the funeral.

There was a long silence and then their food arrived. Blair felt as though she could cut the tension between them with a steak knife.

Suddenly, Blair's phone bleeped and she hurriedly got to her feet. "I have to go," she murmured.

He nodded curtly, not saying a word.

Both of them could feel it - the great distance between both of them.

"Too much has changed," Chuck said out loud to no one in particular and left the hotel.

--

"Gwen! What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"You wanted to start your assignment early - here's your chance."

Blair made her way to a dark alley where she could talk more freely. "Hang on for a second, Gwen."

"Come to headquarters tomorrow, Blair. We've decided to brief you early," Gwen informed her in disdain. Blair could tell the Gwen did not approve of putting her on the new assignment earlier than usual.

"Thanks, Gwen," Blair said and hung up.

Just then, she felt someone grab her by the waist. "Don't you dare scream, lady. Hand over your purse...NOW!" a guttural voice sounded behind her. She felt a gun being pressed against her lower back.

"Oh please, are you serious?" Blair scoffed.

"Don't act smart with me, bitch!" the man yelled, his bad breath providing Blair with more than enough motivation to kick his ass.

Blair took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll co-operate." Just as she predicted, he loosened his grip on her and she whirled around, twisting his arm at a painful angle and knocking the gun out of his other hand.

"Wow, you're actually stupid enough to work alone." Blair kicked him in the groin, causing him to howl in pain. "That was for ruining my new Michael Kors dress, you asshole!"

A few metres away, Chuck Bass watched Blair Waldorf beat up a guy who had just tried to mug her, in astonishment. _What. The. Fuck?_

Blair picked up her purse and emerged from the alley as though nothing had happened.

Chuck entered his limo and called Madeline.

"I need all the information you can find about Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Fast."

--

"Morning, Fred!" Blair smiled mechanically at the head of security. He waved and held his hand out for her ID. He scanned her card and nodded, motioning for her to pass through the elaborate scanning system. She stepped onto a platform that glided through a series of scanners. Lastly, she did a retina scan and was finally allowed into the building.

"Gwen," she nodded at the plump lady who was absorbed in her laptop.

"Blair! You're early," Gwen looked displeased. "You'll be briefed at 10 o'clock."

"What's wrong?" Blair narrowed her eyes.

Gwen sighed in exasperation, "Blair, I just...I hope you can handle the challenge they're throwing you."

"Oh come on Gwen! I'm fantastic. And they know that. If I couldn't handle it - they wouldn't put me on this assignment," Blair folded her arms in front of her.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "So much for modesty."

Blair laughed, "oh did I tell you? I almost got mugged last night!"

"You what!?" Gwen stared at her wide-eyed.

"Right after I left the St Regis, this guy tried to mug me! Can you believe it?" Blair paused, "and he ruined my dress!"

"Wow, you must have really kicked his butt if he ruined your dress!" Gwen said in mock horror, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Oh, I did," Blair smiled proudly.

"And nobody saw you right?" Gwen asked anxiously. The worst thing that could happen to an agent was being found out.

Blair shook her head, "nobody saw."

"What were you doing at the St Regis?"

Blair's eyes darkened. "Dinner with an acquaintance."

Gwen knew that when Blair's tone changed drastically, it was best to leave her alone.

Blair waved goodbye and strode to the pantry. As she nibbled on a croissant, she went to check if Gossip Girl had anything new about her.

_Spotted: B and C together again dining at the St Regis but leaving only moments after their food arrived. What's up with them? Oh well, they've always had an on-off kind of relationship - that's why we love them! __Meanwhile, S was spotted at the airport, boarding a private plane headed for Los Angeles. Isn't that where N is right now?_

_--_

"Good morning, Ms Waldorf, please take a seat," Josef Franco, director of Henderson Inc gestured towards the leather chair before him.

"Good morning director," Blair smiled automatically. She knew she was the agency's most prized agent and had a reputation to uphold.

Blair had always stived for excellence, be it training camps, or assignments. Blair Waldorf was simply the best. Ruthless and determined as hell, she was the poster-kid for Henderson Inc.

"Blair, this assignment is going to be...different," Josef confessed, his dark eyebrows knit in frustration. "As much as I hate to do this, the board of directors find it necessary."

"I don't quite understand, Josef," Blair said slowly.

"I know you're not a team player and all your assignments so far have been individual," he paused to take a sip of his black coffee, "but you're going to have a partner for this mission."

"My work is flawless when I do it alone! Why the sudden change?" Blair protested.

"I know, I know. You're assignments are all...perfectly delivered but the board had decided that you cannot go into this mission alone. And I can't go against their decision."

There were a few moments of silence.

"When do I meet my partner?" she asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place. We'll have a joint briefing."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed (I especially love the super long reviews). They give me so much motivation! Oh and I just wanted to say that I don't have a beta, so all mistakes I make are entirely my own fault. Enjoy! (And review if you can!)

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 4**

"You have a meeting with Mr Ivan tomorrow, and here's the information you requested on Miss Waldorf," Madeline handed him a file about 2 inches thick.

"What? You got that much information on her?" Chuck looked at her incredulously.

Madeline nodded. "Of course, Mr Bass. If someone searched for information on you...it would be this thick as well." She headed out the door.

"Yes, but I'm Chuck Bass."

Madeline turned back to face him, a look of shock on her face. "You mean...you didn't know Blair Waldorf works for Henderson Inc?"

Chuck nearly spat out his coffee. "She works for who?!"

--

"Serena! Why the fuck are you in LA!? Call me." Blair left a message. _God, she was so pissed off._ She had never worked with a partner before. Never. And she didn't want to either.

She got into the town car that was waiting for her outside the Henderson building. "Saks, fifth avenue!" she practically shouted at the driver.

"Something wrong, Ms Waldorf?" Ken, her driver, asked curiously.

She sighed, "yes. They think I can't to the next assignment on my own. Can you believe it? I'm going to have a partner!"

Ken glanced at her in the rearview mirror, "perhaps it's for the best. The mission could be more complex than your previous ones."

"You know what, Ken? Take me to Templeton Hall, instead. I need to shoot something."

Templeton Hall was the training base for secret agents like Blair. They could come and go as they pleased. At Templeton Hall, agents from differnt companies owned by the CIA could come and train. Be it shooting moving targets, running a few kilometres, boxing, or even just working out at the gym, everyone flocked to Templeton Hall.

To the rest of the population, Templeton Hall was known as The Templeton - a cheap hotel. Since it was located on the Upper East Side, nobody ever gave it a second glance.

Once Blair arrived, she went to her personal changing room and slipped into a green Juicy Couture track suit. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she headed straight for the shooting range.

--

Chuck watched as Blair alighted the limousine and entered The Templeton. _Why on Earth was Blair going in there?! _He snapped a picture and forwarded it to Gossip Girl. He knew it was such a high-school thing to do but if Gossip Girl told everyone, then he could ask her why she was there without her having to know that he was stalking her.

--

"Blair, you need to come to headquarters right now!" Gwen informed her, in a panicky voice.

"Huh? Why?" Blair asked as she peeled off her sweat-drenched clothes.

"The director wants to have a word," Gwen replied vaguely. "Come ASAP."

"I'll be there in half an hour, I'm going home to shower first," Blair said and hung up. _What could Josef want now? Maybe he had somehow convinced the board of directors that she could do this on her own!_

Forty five minutes later, she was in the elevator, on her way to meet the director for the second time that day.

"Good afternoon," Blair greeted him with a genuine smile this time.

Josef frowned, "Blair, do you know about this?" He swiveled his computer screen around for her to see.

On the screen was an all too familiar website. Gossip Girl.

_Spotted: Queen B leaving a limousine and entering The Templeton. Can you say ewww?! If you don't believe me, scroll down and see for yourself. I have proof. Thanks for the picture, SmokedFish221._

Blair was speechless. _Who could have possibly seen her?_

The director's steely grey eyes bored into her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know what to say. I completely forgot about Gossip Girl. It's entirely my fault," Blair hung her head in shame.

"You're such a promising agent, Blair. I just...didn't expect this from you," he paused and gave her a small smile, "do you have any idea how many Upper East Siders have tried to check-in into The Templeton since you were sighted there?"

"What?" Blair gaped. "Are you kidding!"

Josef shook his head. "It seems that you have quite an influence over people here. Anyway...it's all been cleared up but I was wondering...do you know Chuck Bass?"

"Chuck Bass?" _Of course I know him! I lost my virginity to him!_ Blair took a deep breath. "Yes, we are...acquaintances. Why?"

"His phone was the one who sent the photograph to Gossip Girl," Josef shrugged.

--

Blair phone vibrated. It was a message from Chuck.

**Why the hell were you going into The Templeton!? - C**

"Asshole," Blair fumed under her breath and called him up.

"So are you going to tell me why you were stalking me?" Blair said immediately when he answered his phone.

"Blair?"

"Yes its me. What? Have you forgotten my voice already?!" she snapped.

"I wasn't stalking you," he answered angrily.

"Oh really? Because I _know_ you sent that picture to Gossip Girl and how the hell would you know I was going to The Templeton if you weren't following me?" she retorted.

He was silent for a moment. "How did you know that I sent that photo to Gossip Girl?"

Blair gulped. _Shit. I can't just tell him - oh, I'm a secret agent working for the CIA._

"That's not the point, Chuck," she hissed. "Why the fuck were you following me?"

"I wanted an explanation," he replied. "An explanation for last night."

"What?!"

"I saw you almost get mugged last night. I needed an explanation for your sudden martial arts skills. I needed an explanation for you being so...un-Blair."

Blair closed her eyes and buried her head in her pillow. _How could she have been so damn careless?!_

Then she had a realisation. "Well, how did you know it was martial arts?" she countered. Not everyone could recognise martial arts when they saw it.

"You didn't answer my question," he said coldly.

"You didn't answer mine, either. We're even, Bass." Blair hung up. She had had enough Chuck Bass for the day.

--

Reviews are adoredddd :) Even a few words will do!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for all the great reviews :) I'll try updating faster!! I know a lot of you already figured out who B's partner might be so this chapter might get a bit boring for you guys. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! And review if you want to :) I love reviews!!

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 5**

"Go on ahead," Gwen waved Blair to a room she had never been to. "They're waiting for you."

"They?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Just go!" Gwen practically shoved her through the door.

The room was set-up like a boardroom, with a long mahogany table and numerous leather chairs.

"Blair! You're early," the director smiled at her warmly, his eyes darting anxiously to the clock on the wall.

Blair stopped at the door and gaped when she saw who was sitting next to the director. Donald Dillon was an intimidating presence even from afar. His eyes, like the director's were grey but unlike Josef Franco, he was well-built and muscled. He was also the director of Evin & Larrson, the rival of Henderson Inc. Though both were under the CIA and specialised in the same fields, there had always been intense competiton between them.

Blair recalled an incident in Templeton Hall when agents from both organisations got into a fight in which the Henderson agent lost his life. At Templeton Hall, Henderson agents completely ignored the Evin & Larrson agents and vice versa. It was so high-school, really, but nobody attempted to make peace so the relationship between the two agencies continued to be strained.

"Mr Dillon," Blair nodded curtly, taking a seat opposite him, next to Josef.

"Miss Waldorf, pleasure to meet you," Donald Dillon extended his hand in greeting. Blair ignored his attempt to shake her hand and addressed her director instead.

"What the fuck is going on?" she smiled sweetly.

Donald laughed, "well, at least now we know how the agents feel about this. Didn't Josef tell you? You're going to be working with a partner."

"I knew that. But that doesn't justify your presence here," she retorted. "Last time I checked...we hated each other."

"Trust me honey, nothing has changed," Donald chuckled. "I'm here to introduce you to your new partner. He's from Evin & Larrson, by the way."

"He?" Blair blurted out. "I wasn't expecting a male..."

"Don't worry - you'll love him. He's a real hit with the ladies," Donald assured her.

"Great," Blair rolled her eyes imagining some hunky blonde Abercrombie model look-a-like waltzing into the room.

Imagine her surprise when Chuck Bass strolled through those very doors.

--

"Chuck, has stalking me become your new hobby?" Blair hissed vehemently. "How the hell did you get in here anyway? And 'I'm Chuck Bass' does not qualify as an answer."

He smirked, "how about...I'm your new partner? Is that a good enough answer?"

"You what?!" Blair whirled around to face Donald and Josef. "Are you serious? Chuck Bass is my partner?"

Donald nodded smugly. "Told you he's a hit with the ladies," he said to Josef.

"You two know each other well?" Josef looked puzzled.

"Oh we're very close, so close, in fact...that Blair lost her vir - " Blair discreetly stomped on Chuck's foot with her white stilettos.

"Chuck is a childhood acquaintance," Blair clarified, shooting daggers with her eyes. "Nothing more."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Blair felt incredibly guilty because it seemed as though Chuck had truly been hurt by her last comment.

"Take a seat, Chuck, we have to brief you guys," Donald gave the two of them a strange look.

Their mission; to infiltrate a huge crime syndicate headed by Roland Devin - a British mastermind who had outwitted the CIA many a time.

"We've been trying to nab this guy for years but he always gets away. Somehow, Roland Devin is always a step ahead of us. So, we're trying a different tactic this time. You must have heard the phrase: If you can't beat them, join them," Josef flipped through his notes. "That's what we're going to do - join them."

"This organisation is flawless and extremely efficient. They only recruit once every five years. You two will be approached by them to join in a few days. They will then put you through a series of tests. If you pass them, you're hired. You see...these guys only want the best in the business. They don't just hire anybody," Donald told them.

"Which is why we're sending you two. Chuck Bass is their best agent and you're ours," Josef interrupted him. "They only hire in pairs."

"So...what do we do when we're in?" Blair asked.

Donald answered in a quiet voice, "you will do as they say. You will kill whoever they ask you to kill, and you will obey them regardless of what happens. You see...they can't suspect you guys. If they get the slightest inkling that you're CIA, they'll kill you. And we can't affored to lose you."

"And if they ask us to take out someone from the CIA?" Chuck voiced what Blair had been thinking.

"I trust the two of you will be able to make such decisions on your own, depending on who your target is. An assassination can always go wrong, you know."

"Yes, but we don't make mistakes," Blair retorted. "And if we do...they'll suspect something."

Josef sighed, "I trust your instincts. Besides, you will always have some form of communication with us. We want details of every operation they're carrying out. Be it, drugs, diamonds, weapons...whatever, you have to tell us everything."

"You said we'll always have some kind of communication with you...how is that going to work? These people are smart - they'll probably keep an eye on new recruits 24/7," Chuck said.

"Let's just say, you're not the only agents infiltrating them," Josef and Donald stood up, signalling that the briefing was over.

Donald gave Chuck and Blair thick black files, "this is all you need to know. They will approach you anytime...so you two need to be together from now on."

The two of them got into the elevator.

"Did you hear that, Waldorf? We have to be together now," Chuck drawled.

Blair rolled her eyes, "are we taking your limo or mine?"

"Let's take mine since we have so many memories in there," he smirked.

"You're heinous."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed - I really love seeing my email inbox flooded with reviews from you guys! (Btw, reviews motivate me to update faster!!) This chapter has a lot of C/B interaction - enjoy!!

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 6**

"Chuck, why were you not surprised when you walked into that room and saw me there?" Blair suddenly asked.

He looked up from his file. "Oh come on, Blair, it wasn't that hard to figure out. First, I saw you kick that guy's ass in a deserted alley - the old Blair Waldorf wouldn't go there in the first place. Besides, the moves you used were the same ones every agent learns at training camp," he paused. "I told my secretary to find some information on you and by then, I had you all figured out. Lastly, I spotted you entering Templeton Hall. Why else would Blair Waldorf go to The Templeton? I just put two and two together."

Blair looked out the window of the car. "Can you take me to Bendel's?"

"Sure...why?" Chuck asked after he informed the driver of the change in destination.

"I need to buy a new dress to replace the one I ruined when I was almost mugged," she replied.

He smiled smugly, "so you haven't changed that much, after all."

"But you have." Blair looked at him. "You're...an agent - just like me." She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe after all those years of being apart, we ended up in the same profession."

"It isn't that surprising really. Think about it - all the plotting we did, all the bitches we took down...it makes perfect sense that we're agents now," he mused running a hand through his dark hair.

"And we're a team again," he looked into her brown eyes and paused. "Just like old times."

--

"How 'bout this?" Chuck held up a slinky, low-cut black dress.

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't like Nanette Lepore anymore?" he asked in mock-confusion.

A smile played at the corners of Blair's mouth. "Fine. I'll be needing clothes like that so I can seduce Roland Devin into telling me about all his illegal activities."

Chuck glared at her for a second before regaining his composure, "well...then let's go lingerie shopping next," he smirked. Just then, his phone jangled in his pocket.

--

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here,_

_I think it's safe to say that B and C are a couple once more. Aww. Look at them shopping fora dress in Bendel's. Adorable isn't it? I always knew they'd end up together. Now that team B/C is back in action, I wonder what they'll do next..._

_Well, when something happens, I'll (probably) be the first to know. Don't worry, I always share interesting info. After all; sharing is caring - and I know all of you care._

_Till then,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

Chuck snickered and showed the post to Blair who rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you still subscribe to Gossip Girl!"

"I bet you still go to her site to see if she has anything on you," he retorted, putting his phone back into his pockets.

"I do not! That's so high school," Blair exclaimed. _This guy knows me way too well_, she thought darkly. "I'm hungry, let's go to the Palace," Blair abruptly changed the subject.

--

"Another Bellini please," Blair told the bartender.

"Anda scotch for me," Chuck added.

The two of them were at the Palace bar reading through their files on Roland Devin, when the bartender passed them a small note along with their drinks. They looked at each other-both of them thinking the same thing. They were being approached to join Devin's crime syndicate.

Blair thanked the bartender and opened the note.

**Suite: 1342**

**Time: 3.45pm**

**Do not being anyone else with you, and don't even attempt to pull a stunt. **

Blair glanced at her Cartier tank watch. It was 3.40.

"Let's go," Chuck unconsciously grasped her hand as the left the bar. She didn't make a move to remove her hand from his.

--

"You two have been selected to join the elitest of all organisations - led by Roland Devin, the British genuis," a tall, muscled man informed them. "Of course...you have no choice in this matter. Regardless of what you want, you will go through the tests we have planned for you, and if we find you are good enough...you will join us."

Blair and Chuck looked at each other. "And if we don't want to?" Chuck asked.

"If you don't want to...we'll just have to dispose of you two," the man said menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

"So what kind of tests, did you have in mind? IQ tests?" Blair said coolly, ignoring the man's threatening tone.

The man laughed loudly, "IQ tests? Hell no. It ain't that easy to get in, honey."

"She's not your honey," Chuck snapped, and Blair gave him a strange look.

"Well, I can't tell you anything about the tests. You're not supposed to know," the mangrinned maliciouslyat Chuck. "You twojust have to be there. Tomorrow at 2, a white stretch limo will come for you guys."

--

"Hey Gwen, can you put me through to Jo?" Blair spoke into her phone.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Josef sounded concerned. "Is Chuck being difficult to work with?"

Blair smiled, "no, Josef. Chuck is...fine. I just wanted to inform you that we have been approached by Devin's men already - our first test is tomorrow."

"Wow...that was fast - anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. I was wondering...do you have any idea what kind of tests we'll be put through? The guy made it sound pretty tough," Blair sighed.

"I'm sorry, we have no information on the tests. But you and Chuck will definitely be able to handle it," he assured her. "Otherwise we wouldn't have put you on this assignment."

She hung up and looked at Chuck - he looked worried too.

"Bass, I think we should go to Templeton Hall and train for a while. Shoot a few targets, maybe run a few miles," she paused, "you can even spar with me and get your ass kicked."

"That was such an un-Blair sentence," he smirked. "And I look forward to sparring with you."

--

Review please :) I love love love reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Long(er) update! Please share your thoughts (good or bad)! I love reading your reviews :)

**Flirting With Danger** – **Chapter 7**

When the two of them entered Templeton Hall together, everyone turned to stare. No self-respecting Henderson agent would be caught talking to someone from Evin & Larrson.

Especially not Blair Waldorf. So it came as a shock when she walked into the hall with none other than the notorious Evin & Larrson agent, Chuck Bass. The two of them headed for the back room, which was used for various activities like judo, sparring, or even yoga.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Chuck smirked, enjoying all the attention he was getting from the other agents.

"Do what? We're sparring aren't we?" Blair looked puzzled as she pushed the door open.

He bit his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter. "You were serious about sparring? C'mon, Waldorf, you know you can't beat me."

"Is that so?" Blair raised her eyebrows. "Why the hell not?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"And I'm Blair Waldorf," she retorted using the same expression and tone as him.

The smirk left his face, "fine. You'll learn the hard way, then."

Blair slipped out of her pumps and left the room, "I need to change. You don't expect me to kick your ass in my Alexander McQueen skirt, do you?"

"Hello, Donald," Chuck answered his phone.

"Chuck, where are you two staying tonight?" Donald demanded.

"Blair will probably go backto her place and I'll be at my suite...why?"

Donald sighed, "I forgot to mention that the people who are trying to recruit you two are under the impression that you're lovers. They'll be watching your every move and it would be strange if you didn't spend the night together."

Chuck's eyes lit up, "so we have to spend the night together?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Look, just make sure you enter the hotel together. Then you can get her another suite, okay?" Donald Dillon hung up.

When Blair entered the room, Chuck got to his feet. "Are you sure you can beat me, Waldorf?"

"Positive," she smiled sweetly.

"Well then...I have a proposition for you," he drew closer to her until they were only inches apart.

"What is it?" Blair asked, trying her hardest not to lose her cool and crash her lips onto his.

"If I win, you spend the night with me - in my suite," he paused. "And if you win...I'll get you your own suite."

"Why do we have to be at the same hotel?" she narrowed her eyes.

"The director said Devin's people will be watching us. Apparently, they think we're lovers and it would be suspicious if we spend the night separately. So...will you accept my offer? If you win - you don't have to spend your night with me."

"What is this? High-school?" Blair scoffed, recalling her seventeenth birthday. They had made a bet - if Nate didn't call her by midnight, she'd spend the night with Chuck. She had lost, and had sex with Chuck Bass that night. _I can get a suite on my own too_, she reasoned with herself. _But I want to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face so badly!_

She looked at him straight in the eye, "you're on, Bass. Get ready to sleep in an empty bed tonight."

--

After an intense hour of sparring, they were equally matched in their abilities. Finally, Chuck crashed to the floor and Blair was on top of him in an instant. Straddling him, she moved closer to his face as though leaning in for a kiss.

"I win, Bass. I always do," she whispered with a smirk of her own, her eyes daring him to do something about it.

Before she knew it, he had leaned forward and kissed her. In her shock, Blair quickly pulled back, and Chuck took the opportunity to turn the tables. In one swift move, he had her on the floor, her hands pinned down on either side of her.

"I don't think so, Blair. I win," he smirked at her as she squirmed under his grip.

"Chuck, you cheated!" she cried out angrily as he got off her. "Kissing is not allowed!"

"Oh come on! You enjoyed every second of that kiss," he retaliated.

"Did not!" Blair scowled as they left the hall and entered the limo.

"Looks like my bed won't be empty after all, huh?" he winked at her.

"Let's get this straight; we may be sleeping in the same bed but nothing isgoing to happen," Blair glared at him.

"We'll see if you can resist me when we're in bed," he grinned back at her, a plan already formulating in his head.

--

"Wow," Chuck murmured under his breath as Blair emerged from the bathroom clad in a deep blue, flimsy La Perla camisole and matching boy shorts.

"Did you say something?" she looked up from her suitcase.

He shook his head and got into bed, observing her as she went through her pre-sleep rituals. She looked so comfortable washing and moisturising her face in his bathroom, it made him smile. _You haven't changed that much, Waldorf. _He admired her figure. Although she was already perfect when they were in high-school, she looked positively radiant now. Her legs were longer and more toned. Not skinny, but toned. He could tell she worked out a lot and her complexion was flawless. Chuck sighed and leaned back,_ phase 1 begins as soon as she's in bed,_ he thought to himself.

--

_Shit. Why is he staring at me like that?_ Blair squeezed out some cream onto her finger and applied it slowly, and deliberately on her face. It irked her how she'd momentarily enjoyed that little kiss in Templeton Hall. It also irked her how comfortable she was in his suite. It felt like returning home after a long business trip. Blair glanced at him in bed. He appeared to be asleep now. His head of dark brown hair was the only thing visible, and his face appeared to be buried in the pillow. Sighing in relief, she switched off the light and made her way to bed.

_Thank god he fell asleep before I got in bed,_ she turned to lie on her side, her back facing Chuck._ I thought he'd try something on me._

Chuck felt her silenty get into bed with her back to him and ten seconds later, he inched closer to her.

"Waldorf," he whispered into her ear causing her eyes to open.

Blair gulped. _Why is he so close to me? I thought he was asleep! _"Yes, Chuck?" she finally asked softly.

He didn't answer but instead pulled her curls away from her neck and began peppering it with soft kisses.

She shut her eyes tightly so he wouldn't see , "what are you doing, Bass?" she managed to say in a strangled whisper, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Again, he didn't answer and continued to kiss her neck, moving on to her collarbone. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back and he was on top of her. Her skin erupted in goosebumps as his kisses penetrated her.

She used every ounce of self-control she had and said, "Chuck, you have to stop!" Blair wriggled out from under him. "I can't do this."

He looked at her for a long time and sighed, "goodnight, Blair."

She bit back tears as he said that - she could hear the genuine sadness in his voice.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

--

REVIEWS ARE LOVED (A LOT)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews! You guys are awesomeeeeeee :D

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 8**

"It's 1.40, we should go down to the lobby," Blair broke the uncomfortable silence between them. Since last night, the two of them hadn't left the room and were poring over the thick case files on Devin.

"Wow. Blair Waldorf wearing sweat pants. That's something I thought I'd never see," he looked a her in surprise. Blair was wearing a black and gold Juicy Couture parka with matching black sweats.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm not wearing heels either," she said, proudly sticking out her foot for him to see - she was wearing her favourite baby pink Chanel ballet flats.

"Listen Waldorf," Chuck took hold of her hand as she left the room. "About last night," he paused, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay. I just...didn't realise I was dealing with the new Blair Waldorf," he sighed. "Can we pretend it never happened?"

Hearing the sadness in his voice made her want to rip his clothes off right there and scream 'I love you, you fool!'. But she was Blair Waldorf so instead, she nodded, "as far as I'm concerned...nothing eventful happened last night."

"Good, because it was seriously unprofessional. I don't know what came over me," Chuck shook his head in disbelief.

Blair smirked, "oh, nothing came over you...you were just being Chuck Bass."

--

The car suddenly screeched to a halt. "Get out of the car," the driver ordered them after an hour of driving.

The two of them obliged and gasped in unison at the sight before them.

"Where the hell are we?" Blair wondered out loud. Before them was a colossal structure - an exact replica of Buckingham Palace, London.

"No questions!" the driver snarled, "follow me."

They passed through the grand gates and entered the 'palace.' The driver led them through various rooms until finally, they reached their destination. The room they were in bore an uncanny resemblance to the Oval Office. In fact, if there were a British Oval Office, it would look exactly like this room.

"Mr Bass and Ms Waldorf, I presume?" an intelligent looking man with silvery-blue eyes greeted them in a deep baritone voice.

They nodded and he gestured for them to take a seat. Roland Devin looked more like a Harvard professor than the head of one of the biggest crime syndicates. His black Dolce & Gabbana spectacles were on the tip of his nose, giving him a more scholarly look. "You know why you're here don't you?" he smiled cheerily at them, showing off two perfectly straight sets of teeth.

"You want to hire us," Chuck said in a bored tone.

"Well, yes. But today, you're here for something special," Roland Devin's eyes bored into Chuck's. He did not like the aloof tone this future recruit had used.

Blair sensed that Devin was slightly pissed of by Chuck's dismissive tone and a grinned inwardly. _Let's see if he loses his cool easily_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, we know. We're taking a test. Big deal," Blair rolled her eyes dramatically and leaned back in the chair just as Roland Devin opened his mouth to say something.

"Follow Jack, he'll take you to the venue," Roland scowled and stood up, signalling that the meeting was over.

"The look on his face was priceless," Chuck whispered with a cheeky grin on his face as the followed Jack, the surly driver who had brought them here.

--

"Here! Wait over here!" Jack instructed them. "You'll receive further instructions shortly."

With that, he strode out of the large hall he had brought them to. The place was the size of two football fields and was entirely grey.

Chuck surveyed the surroundings, "obstacle course," he declared. "That's how they're going to test our abilities."

"What? No way," Blair whirled around to face him. "Are you kidding?!"

"No. He's not," Roland's voice boomed from the speakers. "I suggest you two prepare yourselves...this is no ordinary obstacle course."

"What the fuck!" Blair screamed as loud screeching noises filled the air. In the distance, she could see figures approaching them swiftly.

"Uh, Blair? Any idea what the hell those things are?" Chuck looked at her, squinting.

Blair exhaled loudly. "I think I do. They're robots." She looked worried, "and considering the fact that they're Roland Devin's robots, I suggest we come up with a plan. FAST."

"Sorry honey, no time for a plan," he grabbed her by the hand and they started running, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the mechanical beings.

"Fuck, I hate tests!" Blair exclaimed as she ran beside Chuck.

--

Sorry this chapter was so short!!! I had writer's block :( Hope you don't totally hate this chapter. Reviews are loved!


	9. Chapter 9

I love you guys for giving such lovely reviews even though last chapter was kind of short :) Thanks so much - your reviews really make my day, so keep them coming! Well, here's chapter 9...enjoy!!

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 9**

"Oh come on, you're going to run? You actually think you can outrun my robots?" Roland taunted them as they ran for their lives.

Blair could sense the robots gaining on them, "he's right, we can't outrun them."

"We don't even have any weapons! How on Earth are we supposed to pass this test?" Chuck said angrily, his legs were already killing him and he was feeling out of breath.

"We fight them," Blair grabbed his hand and stopped running. "The old-fashioned way, Bass."

As the robots drew closer to them, Blair murmured, "their weak spot is at the neck. It's always the neck. Wait for my cue and them aim a kick at the neck."

Chuck nodded silently and prepared himself. Up close, the robots were even more terrifying. They looked scarily life-like and Blair wondered if human skin had been used to craft them.

"Now!" Blair cried, and they aimed two perfect roundhouse kicks at the robots. As Blair had predicted, the robots collapsed on the spot and lay motionless on the metal floor.

"That's it?" Chuck looked around.

"You wish," Roland laughed manically. "My tests aren't that easy, you know. But I _will_ allow you weapons for this portion."

Chuck and Blair looked around, expecting something to leap out and attack them but nothing came. Instead, the ceiling opened up and two black handguns fell for them to catch. They also received a sleek Motorola cellphone which rang immediately.

"Hello?" Blair flipped open the phone and put it on speaker so Chuck could hear.

"This portion of your assessment is rather simple. All you have to do is follow instructions. You think you can do that?" Roland's voice mocked them.

"Yes," Chuck gritted his teeth. _This Roland Devin guy is getting annoying._

"Now, walk out of this place - a black Ferrari will be waiting for you outside. Get in. The keys are in the ignition."

"What is this? Eagle Eye?" Chuck scoffed referring to latest action movie which involved two strangers being given instructions by a computer who threatened to kill them if they didn't comply.

"Indeed...that film is where I got this idea from!" Roland chuckled delightedly. "You really should watch it. It's a fantastic movie."

"He's pretty strange for a villain, isn't he?" Blair said.

Chuck nodded with a smirk.

"You do realise that I can hear you perfectly...don't you?" Roland sounded irritated. "Hurry up, get into the darn Ferrari!"

Chuck got into the driver's seat and Blair slipped in next to him. "And where exactly are we supposed to go?" Chuck asked.

"Follow the red arrow on the navigation system. Do NOT attempt to take another route - I have a few surprises for you two."

After driving for about ten minutes, Blair gasped, "we're going to Bergdorf's."

"Why the hell would Devin send us to Bergdorfs?" Chuck looked at her in amusement.

"I don't know! But I do know that this is the way to Bergdorf's," Blair snapped.

Chuck sighed, "Blair, you're probably just fantasising about shopping. I don't think we're going to Bergdorf's."

"We so are!" Blair glared at him. "You'll see."

"You're delusional," Chuck muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you just say?" Blair said sharply.

Before he could answer, the phone was ringing again.

"Well, I trust you know where you're headed?" Roland declared excitedly.

"Yes," Blair replied.

"No," Chuck glared at the phone as though it was the cell phone's fault that his partner was hallucinating.

"Bergdorf Goodman, on 5th avenue is a department store frequented by the filthy rich and fabulous. Can you imagine the amount of money they make every single day?" Roland said as the large, familiar building loomed before them.

Blair smirked at Chuck who was suddenly very focused on his driving. "I hate to say I told you so, but - "

"I thought you hate to say 'I told you so'," Chuck grumbled.

"Yes, well now that we have established that Miss Waldorf doesn't like to say 'I told you so' - I'll explain your next test to you," Roland interrupted, just as Blair was opening her mouth to say something. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is steal all the cash in that building."

"What? We have to rob Bergdorf's?!" Blair gasped in horror.

 Chuck smirked. "Aww, too bad we can't buy you a few Diane von Furstenberg dresses - I don't think Bergdorf's caters to robbers."

"Shut up," Blair scowled.

"Oh before I forget, there are masks in the bag behind you. I suggest you use them unless you plan on leaving New York permanently." With that, Roland wished them good luck and hung up.

They were searching for a place to park, when Blair burst out laughing.

Chuck frowned in confusion, "Waldorf, are you delirious?"

"No...I just wish mother could see me right now. Robbing her most beloved department store," Blair giggled.

"I think she'd die of a heart attack on the spot," Chuck laughed as he parked the car in one swift motion and grabbed the black duffel bag that was in the backseat.

"Ew," Blair wrinkled her nose as he removed two black cloth masks that would make them look like terrorists.

"Put it on, Waldorf. We have a store to rob," Chuck grinned wickedly putting on the mask.

--

"Okay everybody! Get down on the floor and don't even think about using your cellphones to call 911," Blair yelled, gun in hand. She was't finding it so hard to put on a fierce front. First of all, the mask she was wearing was insanely unglamorous. Secondly, the mask was itchy and smelled of someone's sweat. _Ugh._

Chuck retrieved all the money as she made sure nobody pulled a heroic stunt. Fortunately, the people who shopped at Bergdorf's were either too scared to do anything, or too smart to mess with Blair.

"Well that went extremely well," Blair smiled pulling off the mask as they calmly sauntered out of the store, heavy duffel bag in hand.

Chuck nodded, "if we ever get fired, we'll just rob a few stores and leave Manhattan."

"Yeah. But why would we get fired? We're the best," Blair grinned cheekily. "Oh wait...actually - I'm the best."

"Bitch," Chuck laughed.

"You know you love me," Blair shrugged, still smiling.

_Now there's that slight glimmer of the old Blair Waldorf_, Chuck thought to himself with a silly grin still on his face. He caught his reflection in the mirror and shook off the fuzzy feeling. _You're Chuck Bass, the best secret agent from Evin & Larrson. You can't afford distractions. Not even if it's in the form of a beautiful brunette you've always loved._

_--_

Well, hope you liked his chapter!!! Please review if you have the time...I love reading your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 10**

"Here!" Chuck threw the duffel bag on the floor in front of Roland.

Roland beamed at them, "fantastic, I'm proud of you two. Oh and by the way...you're hired. Vince will take you to your living quarters."

"I still can't believe I robbed one of my favourite stores!" Blair sighed, as they trailed behind Vince.

"Me neither," Chuck agreed. "Whoa!" His eyes went wide as they entered a grand townhouse not unlike the Archibald home.

"This is your new living quarters - your things have already been brought here," Vince said with a curt nod. "Let me know if you require anything else." With that, he left them to unpack.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Blair smiled at Chuck who was still eyeing the surroundings with wonder.

"It is," he nodded.

The house was elegantly furnished and various genres of artwork were tastefully placed throughout the large home. It was what Blair would imagine her home to look like after marriage. She could just imagine her and Chuck living here with a little family of their own.

_Wait...did I just think about starting a family with Chuck Bass? _"I'm going to shower," she muttered and dashed into the bathroom leaving a very confused Chuck Bass in the living room.

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Stop acting like a high-school kid! You are not attracted to Chuck._ She splashed some water on her face and gazed at herself in the mirror. _Who am I kidding? I'm starting to fall in love with him again. __No! No! No! No! Chuck is a jerk. A very hot jerk but still...a jerk! I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM._

"I need a bath. These mixed emotions are probably just because I'm still traumatised from robbing Bergdorf's," she said out loud to no one in particular.

--

"Uh...Chuck?" Blair stuck her head out of the bathroom and bit her lip. _Shit. Why do I get myself into such situations?_ In her haste to get away from Chuck, she had not brought any clothes into the bathroom. Right now, the only thing covering her body was a small white towel that just managed to cover her breasts and her ass. "Chuck!" she shouted again.

With a sigh, she quietly slipped out of the bathroom only to discover that her luggage was all downstairs. "Fuck!" she whispered loudly, scanning the room for anything wearable. She spotted Chuck's white shirt lying on the bed and pulled off the minuscule towel. The shirt was half translucent and she felt extremely uncomfortable not wearing a bra or underwear.

But she _so_ did not want to face Chuck when she was semi-naked.

Blair tip-toed down the stairs and saw that the living room was deserted. Breathing a sigh of relief, she entered the living room and found her Louis Vuitton luggage piled up in a corner. She rushed forward and tried to open her suitcase but to her dismay, the zipper was stuck.

"Today just isn't my day," Blair fumed as she struggled with the zipper. "I should totally sue Louis Vuitton." She strode into the kitchen where she could hear Chuck on the phone.

"Bass! I need you!" she wailed, completely forgetting the fact that she was still dressed in only his flimsy white Hugo Boss shirt.

Chuck's jaw dropped at the sight of a slightly damp Blair Waldorf screaming that she needed him. Oh, and she was wearing his translucent shirt.

"In the bedroom or on the kitchen counter?" he smirked at her, his eyes travelling down her slim body. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

Blair blushed and pulled the shirt around her more tightly as her heart pounded wildly. "Help me with my suitcase, you perv. I need clothes."

He got to his feet. "Blair, I want my shirt back."

"You what?" Blair said incredulously.

"You heard me, Waldorf. I want my shirt back. You're getting it all wet," he accused moving closer to her.

Blair took a step away from him. "Chuck...be reasonable. My clothes are in the suitcase which I can't open. Help me get my clothes out and you can have your shirt back."

"But I want it back now, Blair!" he frowned at her in mock seriousness.

"No. You just want to see me naked," Blair retorted, crossing her arms in front of her.

Chuck smirked, "that would be an added bonus."

"Oh, stop being so damn immature and help me out!" she shouted frantically as he moved closer. She took another step back and realised that Chuck Bass had her backed up against the wall.

_Oh fuck. Today really isn't my day._

They were now inches apart and it took every ounce of self-control for her to maintain her icy glare.

"Do you need help taking that shirt off?" Chuck whispered huskily. "I'm always happy to help." He unbuttoned the first button.

"Chuck!" Blair swatted his had away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking what's mine," he said coolly, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm not yours, Bass," she narrowed her eyes.

"I was talking about the shirt." He unbuttoned the second button and then the third, trailing his finger along her collarbone.

Blair shuddered and shut her eyes tightly so that he couldn't see them rolling back in pleasure. "Chuck, stop," she breathed.

He was on the fourth button now. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" he murmured in her ear, causing something in her stomach to flutter. _Butterflies?_

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and pushing him off her was the last thing on her mind. All she felt was pure bliss. As though she was meant to be here, in his arms, kissing him.

"Chuck...I..." Blair gasped breathlessly as she pulled away for some oxygen.

"Shhh," he silenced her with a kiss that made her want to drag him up to the bedroom and rip his clothes off.

"Mr Bass?" Vince stood in the doorway looking very fascinated.

The two of them broke apart and Blair started buttoning up her shirt, her face flushed from the initensity of the kiss. _Oh my god, if he hadn't interrupted us...we'd probably end up having sex right here in the kitchen! _

"Blair wait," Chuck called out as she ran upstairs.

Sighing, he turned to Vince with a scowl. "Yes, Vince?"

"Sir, Donald Dillon wants to meet you urgently at 8," Vince informed him.

"Oh great. So you're CIA too huh?" Chuck asked still thinking about how good it felt to kiss Blair again.

"Yes, I am." Vince looked down, "if you don't mind me asking...are you and agent Waldorf romantically involved?"

"It's complicated, Vince."

"I'm sure it is. But...isn't it unprofessional? I mean...you two are just supposed to be lovers - you don't really HAVE to be lovers," Vince looked confused.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Chuck said coldly with a dismissive wave. "Goodbye Vince."


	11. Chapter 11

Again...a HUGE thank you to those who review and leave such encouraging comments! You people are AMAZINGGG! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you want: please leave reviews so I know what you thought of it.

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 11**

Chuck headed upstairs. "Blair? We need to talk."

But she wasn't in the bedroom. Her luggage was lying on the large bed and Chuck noticed that one the zipper of one of her suitcases was broken. She had obviously opened her suitcase using a pair of scissors to cut through the zipper. His shirt was lying on top of her suitcase and a sticky note was attached to it.

**Sorry, I wet your shirt. **

**I'm heading out - don't wait up for me. - B**

He sighed and decided to get ready for his meeting with Donald Dillon.

--

"Hey, Gwen...any idea why this meeting was so urgent?" Blair forced a smile onto her face, although she was still very disconcerted after her little encounter with Chuck.

Gwen shook her head, "sorry, honey. No clue." Gwen frowned, "why are you so flushed?"

"Flushed? I'm flushed?" Blair rummaged through her YSL bag for her compact. _Wow, I really am flushed. _"Oh, I was working out at Templeton Hall," Blair said quickly.

"No you weren't," Gwen narrowed her bright green eyes at Blair. "This is a different kind of flush...it's the kind of flush you get after a heavy make-out session," Gwen smirked knowingly.

Blair rolled her eyes, "and who would I have a heavy make-out session with? Roland Devin?"

"Hmm. I don't know...maybe...Chuck Bass?" Gwen giggled.

Blair glared at her icily. "I did not make out with Chuck Bass!"

"If you say so..." Gwen said as Blair strode into the director's office, her heels causing a commotion.

--

"Director!" Blair smiled at Josef who was looking extremely hassled.

"Blair! You're early," Josef did not look pleased.

Blair frowned, "I'm always early, Josef. Is something bothering you?"

Josef bit his lip nervously. "Well...yes."

"And...?" Blair looked at him expectantly. Josef was never lost for words. In fact, the director of Henderson Inc was one of the most eloquent people Blair had met. _Something must really be wrong._

"Blair, it's Chuck," the director didn't make eye contact with her.

Blair gulped. "What about him?"

"Vince saw you two..."

"Saw us what?" Blair asked, her voice dangerously soft.

Josef sighed, "Vince saw you two kissing and obviously, Chuck Bass is a distraction."

"It won't happen again. I assure you," Blair looked at him seriously. "It was a mistake and never should have happened in the first place. I swear there's nothing between us, Josef."

Josef nodded, "I'm glad you agree with us on that...but your assurance isn't enough."

And then Blair realised what this meeting was all about.

"You want me to kill him?" Blair gasped. "You want me to kill my partner!"

Josef's eyes flashed in anger, "if you have no attachment to him, then it shouldn't be a problem."

"But he's my partner! I can't just kill him," Blair exclaimed in frustration.

"If he's just a partner...why are you so reluctant to kill him?" Josef countered.

"But Chuck used to be my..."

"Your what?" Josef hissed.

"My friend!" Blair stood up.

"Blair, if you can't kill Chuck Bass - I will consider that your loyalty does not lie with this organisation but with him," Josef stood up as well, trying to intimidate her with his height.

Blair closed her eyes for a second so that the director would not see her tears. "Fine. I'll do it." She left the room hastily.

--

"Donald, is something wrong?" Chuck frowned at the director as he took a seat opposite him.

Donald Dillon sighed and leaned back in the spotless white leather chair. "Yes, Chuck. Something's definitely wrong."

There was a long silence. "And are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Chuck asked impatiently, pouring himself a glass of water.

"It's Blair Waldorf."

"How is she a problem?" Chuck asked curiously. The director really looked worried and that disturbed Chuck. Donald Dillon rarely showed it when he was under stress. He was always cool and calm - never flustered like he was now.

"Donald? Why is Blair a problem?" Chuck demanded.

"Vince saw the two of you. In the kitchen. Having sex."

"We were not having sex," Chuck defended himself.

"But you probably would have if he hadn't interrupted." Donald glared at his agent. "Am I right?"

Chuck was silent.

"How could you have been so goddamn unprofessional!" Donald banged his fist on the desk. "You're one of our best! No, actually...you ARE the best. You know you're never supposed to get involved with another agent. And she's a Henderson agent! What is wrong with you?"

"It won't happen again," Chuck said without any expression.

"Oh it definitely won't happen again. You know why? Because you're going to get rid of her," Donald declared.

"Get rid of her?" Chuck raised his eyebrows. "You're not suggesting that I..."

The director nodded. "You have to take her out, Chuck. I'm sorry - there's just no other way."

"I have to kill Blair Waldorf?" Chuck demanded angrily. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"It shouldn't be that hard. Besides...it's not like you're in love with her."

Chuck glared at the director for a few seconds and stomped out of the office.

_You can do this, Chuck. You're a pro. And Donald's right; it's not like you're in love with Blair. __Right?_

_--_

Please review if you have the time :] Reviews are so encouraging! & hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Phew, this is a long chapter - took me really long to write it & I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Reviews are really appreciated for this chapter because it was really tough to write!!! So please leave some comments (hopefully nice comments!) Hehe.

Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 12**

"Chuck!" Blair smiled at him as he entered the bedroom.

"Blair, we need to talk." Chuck gazed at her. She was wearing a backless, black gown and in her left hand was a martini. "Wow...you're dressed up."

"We can talk later," she said sipping her drink and picking up an identical one from the bed-side table. "Here. Have a drink."

Chuck kept his cool and accepted the drink. "Drink!" Blair ordered, still smiling. _So_ _she's trying to kill me too_, he thought to himself, recognising the malicious glint in her eyes. _I'll bet she went to Henderson headquarters and Josef told her to get rid of me. Just like Donald told me to kill her._

He smirked. _Well, this should be fun. Both of us trying to kill each other._

He pretended to drink the martini, that was no doubt laced with poison, and surveryed his surroundings. Blair had lit scented candles and placed them around the room. Had she not been trying to kill him...it would have been kind of romantic.

"So...where were you?" he asked Blair who was eying him in confusion. _Why isn't the poison working?! It was supposed to have immediate effect! _

"Bendels. I bought this dress," she twirled to show off the gown she was wearing. "Like it? It's Vera Wang."

"It's...nice," he said casually. It looked stunning on her and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. _She was trying to kill him and he was still attracted to her! Ignore her appearance, Bass. She's just another target._

"Just nice?" she inched closer to him.

Obviously he had figured out that the drink wasn't just a martini. _Time for plan B - seduce and destroy. _

She trailed her finger along his jaw and proceeded to unbutton his jacket.

"What are you doing, Blair?"

"Hm?" She threw his jacket on the bed and took him by the hand. "Just making up for what should have happened in the kitchen." She kissed him lightly on his lips, teasing him, and at the same time leading him to the bed.

She pushed him onto the bed forcefully and straddled him. Slowly, she lowered her lips to his, enjoying every minute of it. It would be the last time she would get to kiss Chuck Bass. Might as well make the most of it, right?

"So this is your plan to kill me?" Chuck smirked knowingly. "Seduce and destroy, huh? I should have known this was your back-up plan."

"What are you talking about? Why would I kill you?" Blair leaned forward to silence him with a kiss but he sat up, with Blair still on top if him.

"You think I don't know whats going on here?" he asked calmly, his eyes boring into hers. "You really think you could just get rid of me like that?"

_Shit._ Blair got off him and whipped out her gun from her ankle holster.

Training her gun at him, she smirked. "I'm sorry, Bass. There's no other way."

"You can't do it." He said simply, getting to his feet and staring at her steady hand which was holding the gun. "I know you won't."

"What makes you so sure? This isn't Victrola's. Remember that night Chuck?" Blair kept the gun aimed at him.

He nodded, "how could I forget? The night you broke up with Nathaniel. The night you danced for me at Victrola's. The night I took your virginity."

She remained expressionless, "also the night I proved you wrong. You said the same thing that night; 'I know you won't do it'."

"But you did," Chuck completed her sentence. "And you never looked more beautiful."

Blair ignored his compliment. "The point is...I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" he smirked.

She took a deep breath and shot at him.

_Click._

There were no bullets in her gun. "What the fuck!" she hissed, and made a move to get her other gun which was concealed under her floor-length dress.

Before she reach her spare gun however, Chuck had leaped off the bed and held a gun of his own. He grabbed her, with her back against his chest and held her close in his vice-like grip. She could feel the cold barrel of his gun on her bare back.

"Oh Blair, didn't you know? To kill someone, you actually need bullets," he murmured into her ear, still holding her tightly. "Too bad, I stole yours." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Let me guess...you went to your director and he told you to kill me. Just like I'm supposed to get rid of you," Blair kept her cool. "Why would both agencies want to lose their best agents?" she wondered out loud.

_She's right_. Chuck thought to himself, not loosening his grip on her. Suddenly, Chuck's phone rang from downstairs. He recognised the ringtone - it was the ringtone when someone of a higher level than the director was calling. _Maybe I don't have to kill her after all. _

He let Blair go, "you're in luck, Waldorf. I have to take this call." He shoved her into the bathroom and locked her in. "Now, you be a good girl and stay in there, okay?" he said in a patronizing manner.

"Basshole!" she shouted in frustration.

--

"Hello?"

"Chuck Bass?"

"Yes, who is this?" Chuck couldn't recognise this deep voice.

"Henry Folger." Henry Folger was the man in charge of this branch of the CIA. In other words, the directors answered to him. _Why is he calling me?_ Chuck wondered.

"Look, Mr Bass...I can't answer all your questions right now but please just answer mine, alright?"

"Of course," Chuck frowned. Folger sounded extremely frazzled.

"Has the director, Donald Dillon given you any peculiar instructions?" Henry Folger asked urgently.

"He asked me to kill my partner," Chuck replied. "I'd say that's pretty peculiar."

--

"He thinks I can't get out of a locked bathroom?" Blair muttered to herself as she calmly stepped out of the bathroom where Chuck had locked her and smoothened her silk dress. "He isn't the only secret agent around here!" Blair silently made her way downstairs.

She knew he had come down to answer a call but the house was shrouded in silence. She took out her spare gun just in case. As she entered the kitchen, all the lights in the house went off.

"Chuck! Where the hell are you?" Blair yelled. "I know you here somewhere!" She paused. "Turn on the damn lights!"

"Chuck?" she asked quietly as she scanned the kitchen, her gun ready to shoot him. He wasn't in the kitchen either.

As she turned to leave, Chuck came up from behind and slammed her against the wall and harshly pressed his lips onto hers. Although she was in shock, she found herself returning the kiss. Her gun clattered to the floor as she ran her hands through his hair.

When she finally pulled away for some oxygen, Blair gasped, "Chuck! What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to kill me!"

He didn't reply and started kissing her again. Before she could get lost in his kiss, she pulled away again. "Tell me what's going on, Bass."

He sighed, "Donald and Josef wanted to get rid of us both. They're actually working with Devin and wanted this assignment to fail. They're being taken care of as we speak. Tomorrow, we're assignment-free."

He looked deep into her eyes, "can I kiss you now?"

Blair attacked his lips with her own. _God, she had missed this so much. _The feel of his lips on hers was pure bliss.

"I'm so glad I didn't kill you," she confessed breathlessly.

"I can't believe I locked you in a bathroom," he grinned wickedly and kissed her deeply.

Blair felt herself being lifted and wrapped her legs around his toned body. They still didn't stop kissing.

Once they were lying on the sofa in the living room, Blair began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed her neck and collarbone, making her moan in pleasure.

"Chuck, that's enough foreplay," Blair groaned as his kisses made her heart flutter. But he showed no sign of slowing down. _Oh God, how does he do it? How does he manage to make me feel this way?_

"I hate you, Chuck Bass," she breathed when he continued to kiss her, making her want to explode. "Make love to me!" she begged.

"Well, if you insist," he smirked.

--

I'd really appreciate reviews from you guys - this chapter took me really long to write! =) Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this chapter is a bit short!! I've been insanely busy...Anyway, please don't kill me after reading this chapter!!! And thanks for all the lovely reviews. You people are fabulous!! Oh well, enjoy!

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 13**

Blair's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight streamed through the french windows. A light breeze entered the house and Blair sighed contentedly. Chuck's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and she saw her Vera Wang dress lying on the floor. But she didn't care. Blair snuggled closer to the warmth of Chuck's body and marvelled at how both of them had managed to sleep there without any problems, despite both of them being used to king size beds. She was about to close her eyes and drift back to sleep when something caught her eye.

Her phone was vibrating on the coffee table, mere metres away from her. She could have just left it lying there but something in the back of her mind was nagging at her to see what the message was. She got off the couch and slipped into Chuck's shirt which had been discarded along with her dress.

**Good news, Blair! You're assignment free for two whole weeks! Btw, someone called Jason Rhodes was trying to contact you. I suggest you call him ASAP! It sounded like it was an urgent matter - Gwen**

Blair almost dropped her phone and screamed. _Jason was trying to contact her? Oh my god. _A sense of guilt overwhelmed her.

She had cheated on her fiance. With Chuck Bass.

She gazed at him, so peaceful in his sleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully.

--

Fifteen minutes later, she was entering her limo.

"The airport, please," Blair managed to say.

Ken frowned at her, "Miss Waldorf...what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Blair snapped. "Just take me to the airport. Please?"

--

"Blair?" Chuck raced up the stairs to the bedroom. _Where is she?! _He tried calling her but she was obviously screening his calls. "What did I do wrong this time!" he exclaimed and threw his phone at the wall.

"Blair. It's me. We really have to talk."

"Blair! What went wrong? Stop screening my calls, damn it."

"Call me. Please? I really need to talk to you, Waldorf."

She deleted his voice messages one by one. Her heat growing heavier and heavier with each message.

--

"Jason!" Blair forced a smile on her face as she spotted his face at the airport. "You came to pick me up! Weren't you busy? I could have taken a taxi, darling."

He rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you, Blair." He smelled of Drakkar Noir - a smell Blair used to love but now it seemed so foreign. She had met him in Yale and as cliche as it sounded, it was love at first sight. Jason was tall, muscular and had dirty blonde hair that fell over his forehead. Blair had probably just falen for him because he was just like Nate, minus the sleeping with Serena part.

Suddenly, he frowned. "Where's your ring?" His light blue eyes filled with confusion. _God, he was adorable._

"It's...in my luggage. I think I need to get it re-fitted," she lied easily. Jason didn't know she was a secret agent. Agents never wore engagement rings on assignment.

He smiled at her and took her luggage. "I have a surprise for you."

Blair gulped. She wasn't a big fan of surprises and he knew it.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll love it." He saw her expression and squeezed her shoulder.

_--_

"Uh, Jason...why aren't we leaving the airport?"

"You'll see," he smiled mysteriously as he held her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Where are you taking me?" Blair gasped as she saw where they were headed. A sleek white private plane was waiting for them.

Jason chuckled, "I'm taking you to the venue of our wedding, honey."

"Oh. The venue of our wedding." Blair slowly said to herself. _That's right, Blair...when you get engaged to someone, you're supposed to marry him too,_ she told herself calmly. She forced a smile on her face. She had being doing that a lot lately. "So where exactly are we getting married?" she asked curiously.

"In, Nice," he replied with a grin. "On a beach. I've made all the arrangements already. Blair, you just need to look pretty and say 'I do.'"

He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

Blair smiled and squeezed his hand. "I can't believe I'm getting married!" she sighed.

_She didn't say it back to me..._Jason thought to himself as he gazed at his bride-to-be.

--

"Mr Bass?" Gwen's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Why on Earth are you here?"

"Where's Blair Waldorf?" he asked, his eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Blair returned to France. She didn't tell you? I thought the two of you were quite close." Gwen looked confused.

"Oh you have no idea how close we are," Chuck muttered under his breath. "Well, thanks, anyway." He hurriedly left the Henderson building.

"Madeline? Tell the pilot to get the jet ready - I'm going to France," he spoke into his phone.

_I lost you once, Waldorf. I am not going to lose you again. _

--

If you have the time, please leave a review! It makes me so happy! :]


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the nice reviews - they give me so much motivation to update faster. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Review and let me know what you think of it.

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 14**

"Chuck! Can me and Nate catch a ride on your jet?" Serena pleaded as they sipped drinks at the Palace bar.

"You and Nate?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

Serena showed off the large diamond ring on her finger, "we're engaged!"

"Took you long enough," he rolled his eyes. "Where do you guys want to go anyway?"

Serena frowned. "France of course. That's where she's getting married."

"Who?" Chuck looked puzzled.

"Uh...Blair? My best friend. Remember her? You had sex with her in the back of a li - "

"Wait...what?!" Chuck cut her off. "She's getting married?" He's spent four days searching for her in France and had been unable to locate her. _She was getting married?!_

"Oh. I thought she invited you..." Serena looked down guiltily. _Blair probably didn't want him around at her wedding._

"Well obviously, I'm not worthy," he sneered. "Then again...the best parties to attend are the ones you aren't invited to."

"You know what? Nate and I will just...fly commercial," Serena said hastily.

"No. I insist. So when is this wedding?" Chuck smirked and leaned back in his chair. _So Waldorf had been engaged when they'd had sex? Wow. She had cheated on her fiance with him! No wonder she left so abruptly. _

"The day after tomorrow," Serena sighed, trying to think of an explanation for Chuck's presence. Surely Blair would be furious.

"Perfect. I'll get the jet ready."

--

"Jason it's gorgeous!" Blair exclaimed as she got off the helicopter that had brought them to the beach. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's perfect."

"Well, considering the fact that I did this all by myself...I think I deserve more than just a chaste kiss on the lips," he grinned cheekily and snaked hir arms around her waist, pulling her in for a more passionate kiss.

"Serena! Hey! When are you getting your ass over here?" Blair shrieked into her phone, quickly pulling away from the kiss.

"B! Oh my gosh, you're actually getting married! I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet Jason!" Serena squealed excitedly.

"You didn't answer my question, S. When are you getting here? I want to pick you up from the airport!"

"Oh you really don't have to," Serena started.

"No, Serena! I haven't seen you in ages. I am definitely going to pick you up," Blair interrupted. "So are you flying commercial?"

"No...private plane," Serena said crossing her fingers and hoping that Blair wouldn't ask whose private plane she was coming in. "I'm coming with Nate."

"Oh. He has a jet?" Blair asked, impressed.

"Guess what? Me and Nate are engaged!" Serena changed the subject swiftly.

"What? Are you joking?" Blair asked dubiously. Serena was silent. "Oh my god, Serena! You're engaged to Nate!"

"Yeah, I am," Serena smiled. Blair didn't sound jealous at all! In fact, she sounded truly happy. "So we'll be there around 10am tomorrow yeah?"

"Great. Me and Jason will be there to pick you up!" Blair hung up.

"Serena?" Jason smiled at her. "Your best friend right?"

Blair nodded. "She's engaged to Nate - my ex-boyfriend."

"Hmm. Now where were we?" Jason murmured and pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her lips.

Blair suddenly felt a wave of frustration. _Why am I still so unhappy? She was getting married in two days to sweet, handsome, Jason Rhodes. He loved her and she loved him. Right? _

_Chuck Bass was just...a mistake. A huge mistake. _

--

"Nate! Serena!" Blair hugged both of them simultaneously. "When's the wedding?" she asked happily.

"That's not important now, Blair. You're getting married tomorrow!" Serena squealed.

"If I had a dollar for every time she said that...I'd be a millionaire by now," Nate grinned.

"Well it seems like you're already a millionaire. Didn't you fly her here by private plane?" Blair teased.

"Actually, the plane was mine." She heard a disturbingly familiar voice behind her.

"Congratulations on the wedding, Blair," Chuck tried to smile but it came off as grimace.

"Thank you," Blair didn't make eye contact with him and turned to Jason.

"This is Serena, my best friend. And she's engaged to Nate," Blair introduced them.

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck shook Jason's hand.

"I'm Blair's future husband," Jason wrapped his arm possessively around her waist.

"We'll see about that..." Chuck muttered under his breath causing Serena and Nate to look at Blair confusedly.

"Ignore him. He's delusional," she whispered as Jason called for someone to load the luggage into the waiting Mercedes.

--

"How is Chuck Bass related to you? Is he an ex?" Jason asked her worriedly.

Blair shook her head, "no. He's just Nate's best friend." _And I slept with him while I was engaged to you!_ She thought to herself guiltily. "Why do you ask?"

Jason sighed, "I don't know...he just...makes me feel uncomfortable. Haven't you noticed? He can't take his eyes off you!"

"What? No way," Blair took a quick glance in the rear view mirror of the car. _Shit. He was watching her every move. _"Jason, we're getting married tomorrow! I'm already yours," she smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I know," he paused. "But the way Chuck looks at me...it's like he's competing with me. I just get the feeling that he's plotting against me or something."

"Oh shut up, you fool," Blair murmured and kissed him.

"Hey could you increase the volume? I love this song!" Serena tapped Blair on the shoulder.

The seductive beat filled the car and Blair gasped in shock. She knew this song. She knew it very well.

"Oh hey Blair, remember this song?" Chuck smirked. "Wasn't this the song playing when you danced for me at Victrola's?"

"You danced for him?" Jason looked at her, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I did not," Blair lied unconvincingly.

"Blair, it's not good to lie to your future husband, you know," Chuck said seriously. "Has she told you anything about how she lost her vir - "

"Chuck! Please shut up," Blair hissed.

"We need to talk, Blair," Jason glared at her.

"I think I'll just listen to my iPod instead," Serena said in a small voice as Blair turned off the music and an awkward silence filled the car.

--

Please review if you have the time! Thanks for reading!

Oh & btw, the song I refer to is 'Stripper' by Soho Dolls. It's the one in episode 7 (Victor Victrola).


	15. Chapter 15

A big thank you for all your lovely reviews!! They make my day :) Sorry if this chapter is too short - I have to study for a chemistry test :( Ew.

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 15**

"Blair!" Serena grabbed her hand roughly and dragged Blair into her room.

"What the hell?" Blair released her hand from her friend's tight grip and put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you, Serena?"

"You slept with him didn't you?" Serena asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"With Jason? Yeah of course."

Serena rolled her eyes, "you know who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't," Blair feigned confusion.

"Chuck Bass," Serena declared. "You had sex with Chuck Bass. Don't deny it, Blair."

Blair examined her nails. "How do you know?" she finally asked, making eye contact with Serena.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, B. The way you were acting around him. The way he was staring at you. He didn't even hit on any of the air stewardesses!" Serena laughed.

"What am I supposed to do, Serena?" Blair asked in a small voice. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Do you love him?" Serena said without missing a beat.

Blair was silent. "Well, I...

Serena cut her off, "honey, once you have your feelings figured out...let me know and I'll help you out. But right now...I just don't know how I can be of any help."

"But Jason is sweet and charming and basically everything I ever wanted. He'd never cheat on me or compare me to a sweaty horse!" Blair protested, only to find that Serena had left.

"He'd never get your blood going either," Chuck silently stepped into the room. "Never make you moan the way I do, never leave you wanting more. Surely you realise that he's just another Nate Archibald?"

Blair whirled around. "I have to go do wedding stuff." She pushed past him but before she could leave, he grabbed her hand. "Chuck Bass! Let go of my hand or it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" he mocked her. "Don't forget...I have a gun too."

Blair sighed tiredly. "What do you want from me?"

"Blair, you don't love him," he murmured in her ear, sending tingles up her spine.

"Do you love me?" she blinked back tears.

Chuck was silent. "Blair, I..."

"Bye, Chuck."

--

"So was he really lying?" Jason demanded. Blair was silent. _Ugh, why was everyone ganging up on her today?! _"Blair? Did you or did you not do a striptease for Chuck Bass?"

"I did, okay!" Blair snapped. "It was one time! I was sixteen years old, Jason. Why does it bother you so much?"

Jason exhaled loudly. "You know why it bothers me? Because you've never said you love me. Ever." Again, Blair was silent. "Why can't you say it, Blair?"

"Because I'm just not ready yet!" Blair exclaimed.

"We're getting married tomorrow, and you're still not ready?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Do you even love me?"

"Damn it, Jason! Stop being so needy!" she strode out of the room and headed for the beach, her tears flowing freely now.

--

"Blair," he came up from behind her. She knew he had been standing with her for the past few minutes. Somehow, she had sensed his presence.

"What do you want, Chuck? Are you trying to screw up my wedding?" she wiped away the tears. "Because you've certainly succeeded in that."

"I want you, Blair," she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. She said nothing and watched the waves crashing onto the shore from the cliff they stood on.

"You had me, Bass," she finally said.

Chuck let out a bitter laugh, "I never had you, Blair. Are you referring to that one night in the limo? Or on your seventeenth birthday? Or during cotillion when you had one dance with me and then ran back to Nathaniel?" He paused. "We were teenagers when I had you. That's why we never got it right."

"You can still have me," she said softly. "But you can't even say those three words."

"Are you referring to the words you can't even say to your fiance?" he scoffed. "In fact...can you even say those words to me?"

Blair turned to face him. "We're not meant to be, Bass. No matter how much we want it. We'll never work out." She gave him a sad smile.

"But we can make it work out," he grasped her hand tenderly.

Blair kissed him lightly on the cheek and shook her head. "I'm sorry Chuck. Together we're just...a receipe for disaster. We can't even say those words to each other. Can you imagine us getting married?"

"But you don't love him," he looked like a little boy whose toy got taken away.

"You're right. I don't. And with you I feel more alive than ever, but our relationship is just so...explosive... and I just..." she didn't finish her sentence.

And then she walked away.

Leaving him alone on a cliff in France, one day before her wedding.

The only man she'd ever truly loved but was too afraid to admit it just stood there, respecting her wishes because deep down, he loved her.

And if this was what she wanted...he wouldn't intefere.

--

Review if you have the time, please!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! If it weren't for them I'd have given up on this story already!! Anyway...keep the reviews coming okay? I love reading your thoughts on every chapter :)

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 16**

Blair woke up on her wedding day feeling nauseous. Most brides probably felt a mixture of anxiety and exhilaration, but Blair Cornelia Waldorf felt downright sick. She dragged herself out of bed and wondered why she was in Serena's room. She sighed when she realised that she and Jason hadn't made up and trudged to his room. Well actually it was _their_ room.

"Jason?" she knocked on the door.

"Good morning Blair," he opened the door and let her in, a small smile on his face.

"I love you," she said in a strangled whisper and hugged him tightly as though her life depended on it. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined that he was Chuck Bas, and hoping that he would do something drastic and stop her from marrying Jason.

He hugged her back, slightly unsure of what had come over her. "Blair are you okay?" he pulled away and looked at her closely.

"I'm fine!" Blair plastered a huge smile on her face. "I'm getting married to you. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Blair gulped. She had finally said those three words. _So why do I feel so guilty? Because I just wished that Chuck would stop this wedding? Yeah, that's probably why. _

"Say it again," Jason took her hands in his own. "Say those words again, Blair."

_What?_ She thought frantically. _Wasn't forcing it out ONCE enough for him?_

"I really need to shower Jason," she freed her hands from his grasp and disappeared into the bathroom.

--

"Blair!" Serena quietly slipped into the room reserved for the bride. "You look...amazing."

Blair stared at herself in the mirror, clad in a strapless white Vera Wang gown. "Why am I not happy, S?" She faced her friend. "I'm getting married, for goodness sakes!"

"Do you love Jason?" Serena asked, twirling a strand of Blair's hair around her finger.

"Yes, of course! I told him that this morning!" Blair said a little too quickly. "I told him I loved him..."

"Then I don't see whats wrong," Serena shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Blair shook her head. "Did Chuck leave for New York?"

Serena's eyes bored into hers. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"He was getting ready to leave when I saw him," Serena's eyes focused on Blair, waiting for her reaction. "What happened out on the cliff, Blair? I saw you two talking."

"We decided that we're better off without each other. I mean, come on, Serena, he can't say those words to me and I can't say them to him either. We can't be with each other without screwing things up!" Blair rambled.

"But when you're with Chuck you're different. You're happy. And he's different around you, too. This is going to sound so corny but...you bring out the best in each other," Serena confessed.

"Why are you saying all this now!" Blair suddenly demanded. "I can't just tell Jason that I don't want to marry him anymore!" She glossed her lips for the third time.

Serena finally broke the silence, "the ceremony's going to start soon. We should probably go."

Blair nodded. "You go ahead. I just need a second alone." As soon as Serena left, the tears Blair had been holding back flowed freely.

_Why did I fall for that Basshole again?! I should have known better,_ she thought to herself as she sobbed violently, thankful for waterproof mascara.

Suddenly, her phone chimed, causing her to snap out of her melancholic state. She quickly wiped away the tears and found that it was a text message from an unknown number.

**YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WILL PAY FOR DOUBLE CROSSING ME...I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT.**

Blair rolled her eyes. It was probably Gwen playing a prank on her. Roland Devin, Josef and Donald had been locked away in prison. There was nobody who could harm them.

--

"I do," Jason beamed at her.

"And do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take Jason Frederic Rhodes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blair took a deep breath and surveyed the crowd.

For once, her parents weren't arguing and were sitting beside one another peacefully. Serena was standing next to her, looking worried but gorgeous in her pale pink Alexander McQueen dress. Nate was gazing at Serena with puppy dog eyes looking every bit the dashing Prince Charming she used to love. Katy and Isabel had shown up together - married. They looked ecstatic to be there.

The reverend cleared his throat. "Miss Waldorf? Do you take Jason Rhodes to be your husband?" Jason was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to say the two words that would make her his wife.

Just then, Blair's gaze landed on someone disturbingly familiar. _Wait a minute...why was he here? No. It can't be him. _She squinted at the man sitting at the very back.

Josef, the ex-director of Henderson was at her wedding instead of in prison.

--

**YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WILL PAY FOR DOUBLE CROSSING ME...I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT.**

Chuck stared at his phone as the limo drove him to the airport. He couldn't possibly watch the love of his life marry a new and improved version of Nate Archibald. He sighed and leaned back, wondering who sent the message.

It had to be a sick joke. Donald, Josef and Roland were in prison now. He had watched them being shoved into a police car with handcuffs and all.

So why was a feeling of dread overwhelming him?

--

Just a heads up - next chapter will proably be the last so keep the reviews coming yeah?? I'll love you for it.

Review if you have the time, please. And thanks for reading!!!


	17. Chapter 17

LAST CHAPTERRR! I'd appreciate reviews :) Thanks for reading!!

**Flirting With Danger – Chapter 17**

"Oh my god," Blair whispered as Josef smirked at her and reached for something in his jacket.

By now, Jason was glaring at her furiously. "Blair! Are you going to marry me or not?" _Ugh, he looks like an impatient little kid._

"I can't. Not right now," Blair said, looking at him directly in the eye. "Get down!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the floor. "Everybody! Get down now!"

Josef had a gun aimed at her and was still wearing that smug smile. "Surprised to see me, Blair?"

Blair calmly took out her own gun from her ankle holster and a collective gasp could be heard from the crowd.

"Blair! What's going on?" Serena cried out.

"Blair bear! Why on Earth do you have a gun?" her father's eyes were wide with fear. Beside him, her mother looked like she was about to faint.

Jason gaped at her, "who the hell is he and why is he pointing a gun at you?"

"Oh, would you all just shut up for a minute?!" Blair snapped, her gun still pointing at Josef. "I'm kind of in a tight spot here."

Josef smiled widely and surveyed the crowd. "Sorry for interrupting your wedding, honey."

"What do you want?" Blair narrowed her eyes. "And of all days...you just HAD to pick today to come after me huh?"

Josef shrugged, "my timing was always impeccable. Anyway, I think you have some explaining to do. Everyone here seems so shell-shocked after seeing you with a gun. Don't they know about your job?"

"What is he talking about?" Serena looked at her worriedly.

Blair sighed. "Mom? Dad? I work for the CIA," she paused, wondering how ridiculous she sounded. "I'm a secret agent." _Great. What a way to blow my cover and end my career. At my own wedding!_

"Are you kidding?" Jason looked at her incredulously. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Oh you better believe it, Jason," Blair glared at him and pointed to the gun. "Isn't this proof good enough for you?"

"I wonder...does this young man know about Mr Bass?" Josef continued, his eyes glinting with malevolence.

"What do you want, Josef?" Blair hissed. She _so_ did not want to reveal her sex life to everyone.

"You and Chuck Bass screwed up everything!" Josef spat. "And you you two have to pay."

He aimed the gun at her and fired but missed. Before he could shoot again, he fell to the ground. Dead.

"I had a gun, too, Josef!" Blair said smugly as horrified gasps were heard all around.

"I'm sorry. It had to be done," she apologised to her shaken guests. "Otherwise he would have killed me."

"So shall I continue with the ceremony?" the reverend asked timidly getting to his feet and trying his best to ignore the dead body lying a few metres away.

"Just give us a moment," Jason told him and took Blair aside. "What was he saying about you and Chuck?" He looked at the dead body.

"Oh come on, Jason, do you really want to go there now?" Blair rolled her eyes. "Even after knowing that I have a gun concealed under my dress?"

"Fine. You can explain after we're married," Jason nodded curtly and they returned to the beach.

--

"I do." Jason's voice was quiet and distant this time.

"And do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take Jason Frederic Rhodes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blair was silent again, lost in her thoughts. The text message had referred to her and her partner. _Had they gotten to Chuck already? Was he lying in a pool of blood in some obscure place? _

_What if he was dead? _

"No. I don't want to marry him," Blair said loudly. Jason's jaw dropped, as did the reverend's.

Her parents gasped and someone yelled exasperatedly, "hasn't this wedding had enough drama already?"

Blair gave a small smile, "I'm sorry Jason." Then she turned to Serena, "I have to find Chuck."

Serena beamed at her and took her by the hand. They ran down the aisle, hand in hand, ignoring the whispers about them being lesbian.

"You know you love me!" they yelled in unison.

"Truly an Upper East Side wedding," the reverend shook his head in disbelief and squeezed a distraught Jason's shoulder.

--

"S, what if he's already dead?" Blair looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes as the car exceeded the speed limit to get to the airport.

"He's not dead." Serena said firmly. "He can't be."

"I can't believe I'm in love with Chuck Bass!" Blair gazed out the window.

Serena laughed, "trust me, honey. I can't believe it either. You know another thing I can't believe - you're a secret agent!"

"So Chuck is an agent too?" Serena asked curiously.

Blair nodded. "We were partners."

"So let me guess...you were on assignment and he seduced you and you couldn't resist so you slept with him?" Serena smiled cheekily.

"Actually, we were given instructions to kill each other. That was the night we had sex," Blair smirked.

"Oh my god. I will never understand you two..." Serena's eyes widened. "Having to kill each other turns you on?"

Before Blair could retort, the driver announced that they had arrived at the airport.

"Serena, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. You're no secret agent," Blair said seriously as she exited the car with much difficulty thanks to her wedding dress.

--

Chuck was briskly waking to his private jet when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Chuck! Stop! Don't get into the plane!"

_Don't turn around, Bass. If you do, you won't be able to walk away from her again._ He slowed his pace but didn't turn to face Blair.

"Bass! Listen to me! You can't board that jet!" Blair shouted frantically thanking god that she was one of the few people who could run in 4-inch Manolo Blahniks.

Still, he ignored her and continued walking to the sleek jet.

_Shit! The love of my life is going to die in front of me and I can't do anything about it!_

Blair suddenly had an idea. "Hey Chuck, will you marry me?" she shouted. "I love you, Bass!"

There was a gap of about 100 metres between them but he heard her loud and clear.

_What? _He stopped in his tracks and finally turned around. There she was, looking more ravishing than ever. Still dressed in her ivory wedding gown and sky-high heels, her face was flushed from chasing after him and her hair which was previously in a well-coiffed bun was now cascading past her shoulders. She was out of breath but had a pleased grin on her face.

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak a word, the jet he was about to board exploded.

"Yes, Blair Waldorf, I will marry you." He smirked as she ran into his waiting arms.

--

Okay so I want to thank all those who reviewed like...every single chapter of mine. Thank you so much for your nice comments. They were so encouraging and really kept me writing, or else I would have given up on this story! I really didn't expect this story to generate so much interest since it's only like...my 3rd fanfic. Thank you, everyone who read it and gave their comments. I was so motivated by you :D

Also, a big thanks to those who favourited this story - it means a lot and shows that you really like my fanfic. Thank youuuuu!

Yeah, so basically thanks to everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please let me know what you thought of it! It would mean a lot.

--

So here's a preview for my next fic. I haven't finished chapter 1 but it should be up soon!! Instead of secret agents, B & C are assassins. So...enjoy! (and review if you want!)

**Excerpt from my next fanfic - Dancing With Death**

"So basically two of the three assassination agencies are ganging up on the strongest agency," Chuck stated and took a sip of his scotch.

"Yes. You will enter the assassin training camp held by Walter Gerrard Inc. and on the sidelines, you'll be doing some simple infiltration."

"I assume I'll be working with a partner…"

"Yes, you will. Her name is Blair Waldorf." She paused. "Please don't sleep with her, Chuck."

"Too late, Jessica. Been there, done that," Chuck smirked coolly._ So Waldorf had become an assassin too. Impressive._

"You've already slept with her?" Jessica raised one eyebrow. "Wow. It says here that she's one of the most ruthless killers and is often referred to as an ice queen."

"It's ancient history. She won't remember me." Chuck shrugged.

"Well, I don't think she'll sleep with you again. From what I gather…she's a mega-bitch."

"So nothing's changed," Chuck muttered. "Whats's wrong?" he asked. Jessica was frowning.

"Oh, did I mention you two are entering the training camp as a couple?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her, "what exactly do you mean by couple?"

"I mean you're entering the camp as lovers."

--


End file.
